A WONDEROUS BEGINNING
by WonderBlonde
Summary: JON HAS BEEN PLAGUED WITH NIGHTMARES ABOUT HIM AND PONCH BEING KILLED IN A HORRIFIC BATTLE, ALONG WITH A BEAUTIFUL WARRIOR WOMAN THAT HE SEES EVERY NIGHT. THEN HE MEETS HER, AND LEARNS IT'S NONE OTHER THAN THE LEGENDARY WONDER WOMAN HERSELF! WILL HE AND PONCH PREVAIL AGAINST A VENGEFUL ENEMY AND AVOID THIS FATE , OR WILL THE NIGHTMARE BECOME A REALITY?


**BOOM! Another explosion sounds and he's rocked back to the ground. He tries to get up, but it's more difficult the he realizes. Still he wills himself up, and continues on to the next room. He looks at himself in a window, and sees his hair disheveled, a gash on his face, and burns on his neck and arms, but he feels nothing. He runs into the briefing room, where he sees the bloodied bodies of his comrades, and many are lifeless. He sees those who are up trying to help the others, and he goes to assist his partner, who has a gash in his arm, and is trying to help Getraer with Grossman, who looks like his leg is badly damaged. **

**Another explosion rocks Central, and he falls, but not before a raven haired female appears before him in a battle tunic of red, white and blue. The same beautiful warrior woman he has been seeing for several nights in his dreams. She wields a glistening sword towards him, and picks him up, telling him "Don't give up! Don't give up! We will win this, or die trying my love, and if we do, we will die with honor!" She hands him a weapon like hers, and passes an enormous ax on to his partner, where all three charge towards the menacing figure before them. The figure laughs and emits fire balls against them, but they don't affect or touch any of them. The figures minions are cut and hacked to pieces by the heroic trio, and they now face the menacing monster in the dark robes. As they approach closer, the figure grabs Ponch by the throat, and tosses him like a rag doll, where he's now lifeless. It is him and the warrior angel beside him, whirling their weapons at the evil figure, until the ground below them explodes from the massive energy caused by the weapon of this dark robed figure. There are flames rising up, and then a final blast of white, with blackness…**

**He then wakes in a cold sweat in his own bed. Heart racing and pounding like a thunderous hammer. He looks at the clock and it reads 5AM. Finally, he gets up goes to his bathroom, turns on the icy water from his sink, and splashes it onto his face. It's time to start day watch at CHP central, and he doesn't have time for these nightmares. Or does he?**

"**Jon. Jon. Hey Jon! Penny for your thoughts, partner?" Suddenly brought out of his silence, he looks over at his partner of several years, smiles and says, "Nah, they are worth that much.", trying to hide the concern on his face. They're traveling down a stretch of freeway known as PCH 405. He is recalling the dream, but doesn't want to worry him, yet he needs to tell him because he's had this dream for over a week, and it's honestly starting to scare him. To his right, is Frank Poncherello a 13 year veteran of the CHP, one of the finest officers, and his closest friend. "Ponch", as he is called, casts a concerned glance, knowing and sensing that something is wrong with his partner, he responds, "Hey partner! I can tell when something is bothering you, and whatever it is, it's been going at you for over a week, and it looks like it's been draining you of a decent night's sleep. Tell me what it is?" It is at this point, that Jon Baker, dedicated CHP officer of 15 years, smiles and says, "You know me so well. To tell you the truth, I don't know how to describe it except it's a really intense dream that involves some very strange, yet frightening things, and it is really bothering me." "Like what?" Ponch asks? As he's about to tell, a flash of light, and a screeching sound with a thunderous crash occurs up ahead of them. A bus and several cars have collided, and the bus is pinned next to a freeway divider, and there are children trapped in it. There is an SUV that has fallen on its side, and in it are a mother, and her young daughter of only 3. Jon quickly shakes the mental cobwebs springs into action, and calls into the CB Mic. "7 Mary 3 and 4 reporting multiple 1183's on PCH near the Glendale exit! Roll multiple ambulances, and fire trucks!" Ponch immediately goes to the SUV, and sees the mother is not severely hurt, but the child is safe in her car seat. He breaks the window, and gets both out, and brings them to the opening in the divider, where there is grass, and sets them down. He goes to tend to the wounded in the other cars, and the back-up arrives. Bonnie Clarke, as well as Arthur Grossman come on the scene and tend to the other cars and the less injured, while Barry "Bear" Baricza attempts to deal with oncoming traffic. Meanwhile Jon proceeds to enter the bus, and sees a bus driver unconscious, and about a dozen teenagers desperately trying to get out, but they can't. What's more severe, is a small batch of sparks coming from another car, that has produced flames, and they're slowly reaching the bus. He desperately tries to open the doors, but can't. The rear door won't open, because that is jammed as well, so he then tries to open the windows by breaking them, which succeeds, but can only get the children out one at a time and the clock is ticking. While the frightened children leave, Jon jumps into the bus, through one of the broken windows, and attempts to get the driver, but the driver is pinned between the wheel and the driver's panel. He desperately tries to pry the panel away, but can't. Instead he rips the steering wheel off, and removes it. He then proceeds to lift the unconscious driver on his shoulders to the open window, but the flames have blocked his access. Ponch is still trying to pry the door open, but is making little progress, and he sees the flames coming closer. Jon goes back to driver's side and finds a metal crow bar, which slowly comes apart, but the flames are getting closer, and there is no way out. He sees a cloaked figure in black that has now fired a beam into the bus. He sees the figure and a face, a familiar one that has his blood run cold. As it approaches, it begins to laugh and say, "I will have revenge on you heroes for what you did to me!" Just as Jon anticipates the killing explosion, the top of the bus is ripped open like tissue paper, and a raven haired woman in red, white and blue jumps in and deflects the beams coming from the hooded figure. Jon stands there frozen, while this raven haired woman continues to deflect the deadly projectiles, with her wrists, and notices bracelets on them. She deflects one just inches maybe centimeters from his heart, and the being curses her then disappears. She then grabs both Jon and the driver, saying "Let's go!" Leaping out of the bus, she flies in the air, as the bus explodes into flames. Not knowing what to do, all Jon can say is yell and scream "Put me down, lady! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Looking into his eyes, she calms the frightened CHP officer, saying "Be at ease officer, you're in safe hands.", and smiles in a way that not only calms Jon, but seems to make him forget he's in the air. His senses compose, and he says "Ok, but PLEASE don't drop me!", and she laughs a melodious laugh. Finally, they reach the ground, and she passes the unconscious driver to a nearby Paramedic, and looks to him. Jon is amazed by this woman, and so is Ponch. "Lady that was pretty amazing." Who are you?" Getraer runs over to them both out of breath, and an expression of relief is seen on his face. Jon takes a few moments to gather his senses, and discovers he has a gash on his arm and burns on his hands from the heat of touching the metal for so long. Jon tries to come up with a "Thank you.", but can barely get this out, when he passes out right in her arms.**

**Jon awakens in a hospital room at Valley General in Los Angeles to Ponch, Getraer, Grossie, Bear, Bonnie, and Turner by his bed, all with worried expressions on their faces. He sees the bandages on his hands and arms and tubes in him. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Getrear says. We thought we'd have to put a boat load of flowers on top of you. Ponch replies, "Yeah! It would've taken me forever to break a new partner in." "You were burned very badly on your hands and your arms, and apparently suffered from some smoke inhalation, partner", Ponch says. "Had you not been brought her as fast as that strange woman did, you'd be a goner." "She?" Jon replied weakly. "So I wasn't imagining her was I?" Then she walks in the room. Jon gazes at her with not only shock, but utter amazement, because this IS the very woman he has been seeing in his dreams for the past week or more, and he is dumbfounded. She has long raven black hair flowing down her waist, wearing a gold tiara with a red ruby star. She wears an outfit of red with a gold insignia on top of an ample bosom, with blue and a field of white stars on the bottom, and a gold belt around her small, yet elegant waist. She wears large bracelets on her wrists, and a golden lasso is attached to her belt. Around her is a cape of red, with blue trim and white stars. Ponch begins the conversation, saying "Thanks for saving my partner." Getraer offers the same, and asks "May I ask who you are, ma'am?" The striking female responds, "I am called Wonder Woman, and I'm a member of the Justice League. The Justice League was on assignment here in LA, and I was investigating an important case, when I saw the accident and came to help" They are in amazement and shock that they're the presence of the legendary Wonder Woman! "Well, Wonder Woman, thanks for saving my partner's bacon." Ponch says. Getraer responds," What "Romeo" here is trying to say, is thanks on behalf of myself the CHP. "And, of course Baker here who is too weak and 'stunned' to speak to such a beautiful woman." ,Says Bonnie in a flirtatious and easing manner. She blushes at the compliment, and turns to Jon asking "How are you Officer Baker?" "I'm very much alive thanks to you." Jon says, and they lock eyes for what seems like an eternity. At that moment, it is as if there is no one but them in the room, and the air is electric between them. She also sense this, and comes over touching his hand which sends electricity thought him, EVERYWHERE, and he's hoping no one else notices. She speaks without moving her mouth, saying "So you're the one, beloved. Don't worry I will explain another time." She then bids farewell to Jon and the others, and walks out. **

**As she walks past the door, the com-link beeps in her ear. "Batman to Wonder Woman. How are our two officers?" "They're Fine." She says "Officer Baker was wounded pretty badly, but the new treatment for his burns, came in handy Bruce." "That's good to hear!" Batman responds. "What do you think of them, Diana? Do you think they'll be of any help?" She responds, "Affirmative. Bruce, Baker is the one in my visions, and so is his partner, so they'll definitely be a great asset." Batman is silent for a moment, but says, "Roger that. See you at WATCHTOWER. Over and out." A beam appears and she disappears.**

"**Wow! That was Wonder Woman!" Grossie exclaims. "You are one lucky stiff, Jon!" Jon winces at the word stiff, but only Ponch notices and he responds in silence. Getraer then says "Gentlemen and lady," Looking at Bonnie. I believe it's time to give this poor soul some rest. Come on, let's go." Ponch says, I'll stay with Jon a few minutes more, Sarge. I want to make sure he's being taken care of here. As they close the door and the two of them are alone, Ponch then becomes very serious. "Seriously Jon, you ARE lucky." Ponch says. " If it wasn't for her prying that bus ceiling like it was tissue paper, and digging you and the bus driver out, you'd be burnt toast by now." I agree." says Jon, "but how did she know me?" Ponch is very puzzled by that statement and Jon sees it. He then sighs and says "This may sound weird, but I've seen her before, and it was in some dreams I've been having." Ponch looks at him, as if he's nuts, but when he sees how serious Jon is and the bags under his eyes, he sits down, and listens. His partner then goes into intricate and graphic detail about the dreams he's been having for the past week, the visions of the hooded black figure that destroys the office of CHP Central, the bodies, and seeing the beautiful Wonder Woman, and the three of them fighting and then he stops. He shudders to tell Ponch the rest, but Ponch tells him "Go ahead partner. I can take it. We cash in our chips, don't we?" Jon nods silently, but Ponch then says, "Jon, you're letting this dream get to you, by reading into it more than there is. You even said, that you wake up before the worst happens, right? Maybe there's a different meaning to it, maybe…." Just then a nurse comes back into the room, and shoos Ponch out. Now Jon is left in his hospital room alone. He breathes a sigh of fatigue, and falls back to sleep. **

**Wonder Woman. Now he knows the name of the angel that haunts his dreams, the beautiful warrior woman that he can't get out of his mind as he sleeps. Tonight, he sees her in his mind, but this time it's something completely different. Their bodies are seemingly fused together, in an act so special and beautiful, that it can't be described, but then the dreaded nightmare comes back, and as he is envisioning the black monster before him and his friends, he sees the face of this evil. He sees the earnest determination on Wonder Woman's face as she takes on this dreaded being. It's the same evil being he's seen before, and it's winning. Just as this being trashes Ponch, and tosses her, the being turns and approaches him, but he is frozen in his place. The being hurls a lightning bolt at him that is just about to deliver the killing blow, when he is awakened by the gentle caress and nudging of none other than the very angel he was envisioning, Wonder Woman. She shows such concern for him, and as she gently touches his forehead, she gently soothes him verbally, "Be at ease, Jon Baker. I am here." The more she touches him, the calmer he feels, and drifts off into a calming and pleasant sleep. **

**Jon breathed in the fresh crisp clean morning air as he headed over to the stables to see "Old Grey". It had been two weeks since being in the hospital, and he was really looking forward to this. The doctor told him of the importance of getting out and being active, even though he wasn't cleared for duty yet, and going out with his faithful horse was the perfect thing to get him out of the apartment and to get his mind off the events of two and half weeks ago. The dreams were still present, but not as severe, and the one constant was the Angel he kept seeing in his dreams. Many of the dreams were becoming rather romantic and erotic, and they were providing a good distraction for him. He sauntered with Old Grey, out onto the open trail, and began a steady to fast gallop through the wooded area near the stables. The air was rushing through his hair and the feeling of the faithful friend under him was exhilarating. The thoughts he had of her! He had heard stories of her and the Justice League, especially how she helped the Allies during World War II, in defeating the Nazis. She was every bit the beauty described and more so. He also sensed such compassion in her, and especially felt this not only during the rescue, but that night as he was in the Hospital, and had gotten the first decent night's sleep in months. He was rounding a turn when Old Grey stopped short in her tracks, and Jon saw why. It was her again! She sat there next to the big oak tree, saddled on a massive white stallion. She had golden reins in her hands, and colorful ribbons in its mane, and seemed to welcome Old Grey to him. The powerful horse was as majestic and beautiful as her, and he swallowed a gulp as he slowly approached. "Greetings Officer Baker." She smiled. "I am happy to see you out of the hospital today. Am I intruding?" "No….Not at all." He manages to stammer out "Anyone ever tell you that you're absolutely gorgeous!" Jon thinks to himself. "I wonder if you know I have had you on my mind since you save my life. If only you knew what I was dreaming about." "As a matter of fact I'm VERY glad to see you!" Did I just say that, he thinks to himself? She smiles again, and he feels like Jell-O inside. . "I see you have a love for the outdoors as well as horses. This is Pericles. Who is it you have there?" "Oh, this is Ole Grey. She's been my horse for years, and also one of my closest friends, aren't you girl?" Ole Grey whinnied and snorted proudly. The horse sauntered in a friendly fashion over to Wonder Woman and Pericles, where it seemed both animals were busy gossiping away. Wonder Woman responds, "She is beautiful! Do you ride often?" "I try to whenever possible, especially on my days off." Jon says. I'm from Wyoming, and my family has a ranch, where I would ride a great deal." "Would you like some company officer?" she asks. "Sure." He says. "And please call me Jon." "Alright, Jon. Please call me Diana. Let's ride!" and she takes off on Pericles with Jon hot on her heels with Ole Gray.**

**The feeling was so invigorating for him, and his heart pounded with excitement. They raced to a trail that came to a beautiful clearing with a wondrous lake, where they stopped and let their horses drink. Jon ever the gentleman spread out a blanket he had on Ole Grey, while Wonder Woman broke out a satchel full of wine, cheese, crackers, fruit, and other interesting treats Jon had never seen before. The two sat and chatted, while eating, and the horses began to rest next to each other. They began to talk and share about themselves, he his service in Viet Nam, having been with the CHP, his friendship with Ponch, and all the many adventures and cases he had with him. Jon felt as if he could talk with her about anything, and she was feeling the same. Jon asked if he could have dinner with her that night at his place, and she said yes. **

**Jon gat back to his apartment after she left, and began to plan a wonderful candle lit dinner for two. He was nervous as anything, and wanted to make sure EVERYTHING went well. This was a woman who he not only felt a physical attraction to, but was possibly falling in love with. He got back from the market with salmon, rice, and roasted veggies, and even brought out a lovely bottle of white wine he had from the Christmas holiday. As he was making sure the finishing touches were taken care of, there was a familiar knock on the door. Rats! It was Ponch! What a party pooper! He politely opened the door, and there was his partner, who seemed very earnest in his concern for his partner. Upon seeing the romantic spread, he quickly dropped off some much needed "comfort food" for his buddy, and then went to leave. When he saw how nervous Jon was, he said "Be yourself partner, and nothing will go wrong. Wonder Woman is beautiful, and the most amazing person I have ever met. If she can't see the great guy you are, then she doesn't deserve you." At that moment, Diana stood in the doorway, in an elegant gold tunic that was draped over one shoulder, while the other was bare. Ponch quickly said his farewells, and let the "love birds" as he put it, get to it. "WOW! You look sensational, Diana!" Jon said, as she entered into his apartment. She smiled that familiar inside melting smile, and made her way in. She brought some of the same rare fruits in, as well as a bottle of what she called ambrosia wine, and they sat at the table and ate. During the dinner, Diana began to share with Jon as to her origins from a clay statue, how she was endowed with all her abilities, the significance of her bracelets, and her lasso. She also told of her adventures during World War II and her time with the Justice League. At that point, Jon asks if she would like to dance with him and she replies "Yes, I would love to." He turns on a CD and it plays a beautiful Amy Grant/ Vince Gill tune called "House of Love", which Diana is thoroughly raptured by. "Such a beautiful song. They seem to know how to describe love so perfectly." With that, Jon can no longer control his desires, and he gently lifts Diana's face to his and gently kisses her mouth. She responds in kind, and they collapse into the couch next to them. **

**Ponch gets out of his Trans Am, and is walking to his apartment, when he senses someone near him. He turns and sees the hooded figure that Jon described and he takes out his gun, from the side holster he has and the figure shoots a bolt his way, which he dodges, then shoots his 9MM at the figure, which misses as well. The figure shots a bolt at his feel knocking down to the ground. Just as the figure is going to strike again, a figure in black with long blonde hair and legs that won't quit appears. She rushes Ponch away from the bolt and then covering his ears, stunning the being away with a loud piercing scream. Then a woman in a top hat and tails, waves her hands and a blast of her own makes the being disappear. She helps Ponch up, and says "Are you OK Officer Poncherello?" Stunned, Ponch says, "I thought I was a goner, but thanks to you pretty lady, I'm alright." She makes a face, but smiles saying "He really is a flirt like Wonder Woman said, Canary. However he's really cute.", and the one called Canary says, "Yeah Z, but he's no Ollie!" in a teasing fashion. She then touches her earpiece saying "Black Canary and Zatana to WATCHTOWER. ****Peterson's attempt to kill Poncherello failed. However, he disappeared before we could capture him." Superman responds, "This is WATCHTOWER. Let me speak with him." Canary hands the ear piece to Ponch, and hears the Man of Steel say "Greetings Officer Poncherello. Sorry to do this, but you and your partner are in danger and we need to keep you safe." What is going on and who are you?" Ponch asks. "This is Superman. All will be explained when you get here." And with that, the three vanish from sight. **

**At Jon's apartment, both Jon and Diana are enjoying each other's company in more ways than one. Just as things are getting "interesting", her earpiece beeps and she hears Superman say. "WATCHTOWER to Wonder Woman. Come in Diana!" She presses her ear piece, but says nothing while Jon is nibbling her ear, but moaning with delight, when she hears Superman speak louder "DIANA!" Then they both jump with start, and she says "Go Away Superman! I'm busy!" Officer Poncherello was attacked by Circes demon, and is up here. Bring Baker here NOW!" Superman says, and they disappear from his apartment. **

**Superman, Batman, and Ponch stand at the beam pad with mouths agape as they see Diana and Jon is a rather intimate state, when they both clear their throats. Ponch can't help but let out a low whistle, but Jon hears it and they stop and turn red from embarrassment, upon being caught. ****"This is absolutely amazing!" This is the only thing that can come from the mouth of Ponch, and Jon simply says "Wow!" They see before them several other members of the Justice League: Green Lantern, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow. Zatana walks up to them and says, "So these are the new recruits." with a sly grin. She and Ponch stare at each other for a few seconds, eyeballing each other like prime rib and more so. Batman breaks the revere, "OK people, let's get back to work!"****, and begins to speak. "Officers we value your hard work and bravery, and in light of what happened two weeks ago with that accident, we are here to fill you in on a major assignment that we need your assistance on. Several years ago, a Vandal Savage formed a terrorist organization called the Legion of Doom, which had the purpose of trying to destroy the Justice League, but had yet to succeed. Someone in their organization, has decided to go rogue, and go after ANY target that suits their fancy to get at the two of you. It's someone new to the legion and we are trying to find out who it is. We believe that you both have possibly seen this person during the attack that happened on the 405 highway two weeks ago." This stuns Ponch and Jon because now they realize the seriousness of the situation and know who the being is. Superman then speaks, "What Batman means is that there is a strong possibility this person is someone who has something against the CHP and specifically you two officers. Ponch responds, "All we saw was a bright flash, and an explosion. We didn't see anyone in particular. Did you Jon?" Jon shakes his head, then thinks for a moment, and says, "We've busted a great deal of people, but never any "super villains" like you guys. We're just simple beat cops, not anything like you. Who would want to harm us?" Batman then responds, "Do you remember a man named ****Scotty** **Peterson?" The name then rings a bell to Ponch. "Partner, He was the "genius" who made a nearly deadly laser that was used to commit crimes several years ago!" Oh man! Jon thinks to himself. He more than remembered this one. He was threatening both of them in court. Somehow during this, he was declared legally insane and put in a psych facility in Washington state last they remembered. Wonder Woman then speaks, "So then you do know him, Jon?" She looks at him straightforward, and he can't hide his thoughts from her. "Don't be afraid. If you have trouble with the memories I can help retrieve them for you beloved." Jon blushes and is warmed at the same time hearing these words. The only thing Jon can do is shyly smile at her, which Ponch sees, as well as Batman and Superman. "Jon, are you OK partner?" Ponch asks. Jon nods, and then he turns to the three heroes, and asks "What do you want from us? Ponch is about to protest, when Superman says, "Please stay, my friends. We need your help on this." Wonder Woman chimes in saying "This man, has something not only against you, but also us. He has graduated so to speak to helping the Legion, and now cares nothing for humanity. He has been infected by an evil being named Circe, who has a great deal against me, and with her backing has made it their mission to eliminate not only myself and my friends in the Justice League, but you as well. If they succeed in what they plan on doing, you the CHP and the whole world will be no more. " Jon is now emboldened on this issue, because of having been in Nam, and feels this is not just for himself, but for country. Ponch sees the resolve in his partner's eyes, and he feels the same rage as well. He cares about all human life, just as these heroes, and they too want to make a difference. The three heroes smile, and approach the two brave men, and make them an offer they have never heard of before. Superman then states, Officers Baker and Poncherello…. Ponch interrupts, "Call us Ponch and Jon. All are friends do.", he flashes a smile, and Superman does too. "Well, Ponch and Jon, we're inviting you to test a new set of armor that Batman designed for law enforcement and rescue. It's called project WHITE KNIGHTS, and you two are the first members. In short, we're asking you to join the Justice League! What do you say?" They both look at each other and say the same thing, "Let's do this!" **

**Back at CHP central, the morning briefing is about to start and, everyone is in attendance. Jon walks in the room to shouts of applause and hoots and whistles from everyone on the room, and he's turning red. "Ok people settle down" Getraer says, "Nice to see you back here Baker. Who did you bribe to get out of the hospital so fast? Was it 'Nurse Wonder Woman'?" Grossie jokes. Jon turns very red and Ponch comes over to assist his partner, "Can it Grossie! The docs at Valley General let him go ahead of schedule because he responded so well to the new treatment they have for burns that Wonder Woman and the Justice League gave them." Jon looks at his partner with a grin and says "I can't help it if I had a chance to be a test subject for the JL. The treatment was developed by Wayne Medical Technologies, and even Bruce Wayne himself showed to see how I was doing." He was still overwhelmed by the visits not just from Bruce Wayne, but also Clark Kent of the Daily Planet, which was a special honor, since he is such a fan of his work. He and Clark had a lot in common being from Midwest towns, and he and Ponch actually made a new friend in him and Bruce. As they gathered in the briefing room, Getraer begins the session, by announcing the usual items, but then he and Ponch really pay attention, when he says "There is a special item that I am bringing up that recently came up in light of what happened to Baker and Poncherello two weeks ago. Over the past month or more, there has been what is considered some acts of terrorism that the feds have been keeping under wraps, until now. According to the feds and the JLA, this is the work of s organization called the Legion of Doom, as well as a rogue operative named Scott Peterson. He is apparently out to get ANY CHP officer..." Next thing everyone knew a loud thunderous sound comes from the front entrance. As they rush to see what it is, Ponch and Jon see to their utter horror, a gaping hole where the front office is and bodies everywhere. Jon is frozen in place momentarily, as Ponch yells to Getraer, "It's Peterson, Sarge, and he's really pissed! JON snap out of it! It's time to get to business!" Jon comes out of his fear induced state, and responds, "Ponch, it's my nightmare, and it's going to come true unless we do something!" Ponch says we need to use the gift that the JLA gave us, and do it NOW!" Jon says "It hasn't been tested yet! What if...?" "Jon we have no time for testing anything! We have to use this, or we're all toast!" Ponch says, and Jon agrees. They look over to see what is happening with their comrades, and see that Lt. Bates is wounded, but not seriously. He manages to get a powerful 12 gauge in his hands and hands it to Getraer. Getraer tries to say "Look out!", but it is too late, as Bates is zapped and lifeless. Barisca, Grossie, Bonnie and the others hurry to the ammo locker and get any and every weapon possible ready to take on his strange menace. Ponch and Jon, then hurry back to the briefing room, where their bags are, take out the amulet/com devices, and activate them. Instantly the two CHP officers are transformed into glittering silver warriors, with powerful guns, and other weapons capabilities. They hear a computer sound in their ear pieces saying, "Welcome WHITE KNIGHTS. I am Alfred. How may I help you?" "Hello Alfred." Jon says. We have a terrorist attack at CHP Central. Notify the Justice League and request back up!" "Very good sir." Right away sir." Alfred says. May I suggest to you and Officer Poncherello, to activate the battle shields on your armor? In case you're wondering it's the yellow button." "Got it Alfred!" Ponch says "Guess this is the official test run partner." Jon nods and they get into action. They see numerous fire demons begin to attack the others, and they use their weapons, but it has no effect. When Jon activates his pulse gun, it dispels the first demon he sees without fuss, then he shots more like a duck shoot. Ponch sues his mini cannon to dispatch several demons as they are about to attack Bonnie, and he flies her out of danger. "Thank you stranger, or should I say Ponch!" Bonnie says "Anytime, Bon-Bon!" he says rather startled. He then continues to carry other comrade out of harm's way, including Sargent Getraer, who he tells "Evacuate the building Sarge! There is nothing you can do with the ammo you have, but maybe distract." "Forget it Frank! I'm staying!" Getraer says, and he takes the most powerful gun from the ammo locker and blasts a demon from existence. Bear grabs a fire extinguisher that drowns a couple of demons, but there are so many. Ponch and Jon hand the others a few plasma grenades and they throw them into a swarm of fire demons which sends them into oblivion. At this moment the hooded figure returns with Bruce and Bobby in his grasp. They're held in an encasing that is causing them to suffocate, but Ponch uses a plasma grenade that renders the encasing useless and the two brothers fall unconscious, but alive. The hooded figure turns to Ponch and Jon, and says "Greetings gentlemen. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Grievance, servant of Circe. She is my mistress, and I am here to kill you!" Jon says, "We know who you really are, Scotty, and you have to stop this. You're not doing yourself any favors assaulting police officers, and not getting out of here alive, so give yourself up!" "FOOL! There is no Scott Peterson, only Grievance and you will answer to me!" He flashes an energy bolt at them, and it momentarily stuns the two officers, but their shields hold. They fire their pulse guns at him, but it does little damage. "Alfred, scan this being for any weaknesses!" Ponch says, and he hears Alfred say, "I am working on this now Officer Poncherello, but it will take some time." "We don't have time! Jon says, and at that moment, they are blown into the next room, and their battle armor is now damaged. Jon yanks the damaged parts off, but he is propelled into the break room, and is now injured. Another explosion sounds and he's rocked back to the ground. He tries to get up, but it's more difficult the he realizes. Still he wills himself up, and continues on to the next room. He looks at himself in a window, and sees his hair disheveled, a gash on his face, and burns on his neck and arms, but he feels nothing. He runs into the briefing room, where he sees the bloodied bodies of his comrades, and many are lifeless. The nightmare is happening, and he has to act fast or be killed along with Ponch and everyone else. He sees those who are up trying to help the others, and he goes to assist his partner, who has a gash in his arm, and is trying to help Getraer with Grossman, who looks like his leg is badly damaged. He still has his helmet on, and the wrist amulets, and is able to activate the reserve shields, but it is only at 80%. He figures it will have to do. Ponch says, "My shield capacity is 75% and dropping, but I have my reserves. Activating them now. Alfred where is the back up!" "On their way sir!" Alfred says. At this point they see the members of the JLA, who distract Grievance and proceed to help the other CHP officers out of the building. As they prepare to face this, Wonder Woman appears in a battle tunic. She wields a long gleaming sword, and proceeds to battle Grievance. She dodges his energy blasts and manages to wound him, but he blasts her, knocking her to the ground. Jon rushes to her side, and she manages to get up. He and Ponch are knocked to the ground again, but she picks the two men up, telling them "Don't give up! Don't give up! We will win this, or die trying, and if we do, we will die with honor!" She hands Jon a weapon like hers, and passes an enormous ax on to his partner, where all three charge towards the menacing figure before them. The figure laughs and emits fire balls against them, but they don't affect or touch any of them. Their battle armor is almost useless, but they also have their pulse pistols so when the demons come they blast them into nothingness. It is now Ponch Jon and this demon. The figure laughs and as they approach closer, the figure grabs Ponch by the throat, and tosses him like a rag doll, where he's now unconscious. It is him and the warrior angel beside him, whirling their weapons at the evil figure, Grievance grabs both Diana and Jon by the throat and tosses them. He then tries to aim his power at the ground below hoping to have it explode. Just as Jon's nightmare is coming to fruition, Batman appears with plasma grenades to the hooded figure which knock him to the ground. Superman also appears and sends the figure reeling with his heat vision. He then says to Jon and Ponch who has now recovered, as well as Wonder Woman, "Aim at his hands! He has ancient wrist amulets, and they're overloading. That is his weakness." "How?" Jon asks. "Our armor is badly damaged, and the shields have failed." Batman replies, "Do you still have the wrist coms on?" Batman asks. "Yes!" Ponch says. "Then press the white button and say Knights power on!" Batman says. They do so and their armor is not only restored but even more amazing and powerful than before. They even have better weapons, and the ones in their hands now flame and shine. Peterson as Grievance tires to fire his flashing blasts, but they bounce off them like nothing. "Gee partner that tickled!" Ponch says. At this point both Ponch and Jon then realize what they need to do, as does Diana. Then they summon their arsenal, and in a combined assault aim at his hands melting the wrist bands on him, and he is now powerless. At this moment, Circe appears, and she tries to rush Diana, but is met with a sword to her midsection and is rendered helpless. She crushes the necklace controlling Peterson, and he falls to the ground unconscious. Circe tries to use her necklace but Diana grabs it and crushes it with her bare hands, and sends Circe reeling into the ground. Circe is then forced to retreat into a portal she makes of her own, then takes the fallen being, and sneers at the trio. "You may have defeated my demon servant, but you now answer to me!", and disappears. All is now quiet. The whole building is charred, but they have won the battle. The question remains as to whether or not they won the war. **

**THREE MONTHS LATER…**

**Jon is back at his apartment after riding "Old Grey" and his thoughts are focused on Diana. "Baker quit fantasizing! She's a member of the JLA and you're just a CHP officer. What would she want with you!" He tells himself. He then proceeds to sit down with a glass of Ambrosia Wine, when there is a knock at the door. He opens the door, and she appears! She's wearing the same golden dress, and I lovelier than ever. She approaches him and greets him saying "Hello beloved. I am glad to see that your wounds have healed. How is Ponch?" "He's doing well." Jon said. "He had to be in the hospital a little longer, but with the tech from Wayne Enterprises, he recovered nicely." He started to say something, but halted moment, but she read his thoughts and responded "Don't sell yourself short, beloved. WE were meant to be together, and still are so." She rushes over to him, and kisses him on the mouth and he returns the passion in kind. He asks "Is this going to last?" and she smiles and says "As long as you want it to beloved. As long as you want it to." They then make their way to his bed and fall into it ignoring the ringing phone, and flashing ear piece happily in love. **


End file.
